The Newest Nation
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: The Roman Empire gives Francis the job of looking after a new nation that he's found, and to civilize him in the Roman ways. Baby Arthur and Big brother Francis fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place when Rome had power over everyone. Sorry if this is inaccurate or whatever...I mainly just wanted to write some baby Arthur and big brother Francis fluff!**

"Isn't he just the cutest thing?" A teenage Francis asked excitedly, indicating to the small country in his arms. The country had bright green eyes that resembled a forest, and untamed hair. He only looked the size of a toddler. "Roman Empire gave him to me, to look after him!"

"Wow, you're right amigo, he really is cute," Antonio, who was about the same age as Francis, spoke as he admired the little boy who was fighting off sleep.

"You should have seen him when he first arrived. He was a tiny savage of a thing. We had to bathe and give him proper clothes since he'd been living in the forest. Now it's my job to civilize him," Francis told his friend proudly. "By the way, his human name is Arthur."

The tiny country, Arthur, yawned and fidgeted slightly in the French teen's lap. He blinked his green eyes tiredly and gave a whine. Francis shushed him, rocking the small child.

"You're so good with kids Francis. I wish I had an underling to take care of," Antonio sighed wistfully before holding his arms out. "Hey, can I hold him?"

"Sure thing, but be careful, he bites" Francis warned, but passed over the country to the Spaniard. "I'm still trying to teach him not to bite or hit."

Antonio smiled and held the country securely. He was so tiny! Had they been this small when they first became countries? Well, the Roman Empire had helped their countries grow and expand in culture. Now this little one would probably grow bigger and stronger too, since he was under the Roman Empire's care.

Arthur looked aggravated at being held by a stranger. He began to fuss and squirm, reaching out to strike at Antonio. Francis was quick to grab Arthur's hand and scold him. The toddler scowled and mewled out something in a different language.

"It's going to be awhile until he learns proper culture and becomes more civilized. At least now I have actually taught him how to eat politely." Francis said. "But as long as he's taken care of properly then he'll turn into a strong country someday! I can already just sense it..."

"Let's hope he wont be too powerful. I wouldn't want to go to war with him someday," Antonio replied teasingly. "Here, you'd better hold him. I don't think he likes me too much."

Francis grinned and took Arthur back into his arms. The toddler settled back into his lap and once again mumbled something in a different language. His words were ignored, and Francis just ran a hand through his messy blonde locks. Arthur began fussing again, so Francis set the nation on the ground beside him. The little Brit instantly became happier and played with the grass and clovers. The child did enjoy playing a lot. He was especially awed when Francis gave him some toy wooden animals as a treat for being good.

"Pretty soon he'll catch onto the language I'm trying to teach him, and then he'll be able to talk better. Roman Empire told me it was going to take awhile so I must have patience. I don't mind though. Even if he is a brute, he certainly is a sweet little thing. I think he has some brothers living out there too. It was a shame they weren't brought here. They were the ones to teach Arthur all of his rudeness." Francis told him.

"Well I'm sure they'll be caught and tamed too, eventually." Antonio said, before his eyes flickered to Arthur and he chuckled. "Oh my. Arthur sure has a knack for getting dirty."

"What?" Francis asked, turning to look at what his friend was referring to. Arthur was playing in a muddy spot on the ground. His tunic sleeves were covered in mud, as were his hands and feet. Francis chuckled. "Oh dear. It looks like I must give him another bath." He said, reaching over to pick the toddler up and hold him at arms length. Arthur pouted at the word bath, as he did understand their words to an extent.

"Well, see you later then Francis. You too Arthur!" Antonio bid them goodbye through laughter.

"Bye," Francis replied, before carrying Arthur back to Roman Empire's home. "Goodness mon lapin, why must you always be so messy? We're spending the rest of the day inside. After your bath I think a nap is in order."

**What do you think? This was meant to be a one shot, but I could always add a chapter or two if you want...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Roman Empire had just arrived back from visiting his two little grandsons. Little Feliciano was improving with his painting very well, which made his Grandfather quite proud. Now he was back to see how Francis was doing with the newest nation. Little Arthur was about the same age as his younger grandson, perhaps a bit younger.

He found Francis in the dining area with Arthur, seemingly trying to get the toddler to eat. On a plate before them were grapes and a slab of freshly cooked bread. The teenager held up a grape for Arthur to eat. At first the nation whined, but eventually accepted the food into his mouth.

"How is it going teaching this little one the Roman ways?" Roman Empire asked. Both younger nations turned around to see him in the doorway. Arthur, who remembered that this was the man who had captured him, garbled something angrily in a different language and glared at him.

"Its going pretty well I suppose. He still has a bit of a violent side, and he hasn't caught onto our language yet," Francis repeated, before turning to the small nation and shushing him by putting another grape in his mouth.

"Well I'm sure you'll be able to tame him eventually. I'm going to look for his brothers soon, since I don't want such savage nations wandering about free. Thank goodness we caught this one while he was still young, so we can teach him to know better." Roman Empire said, thinking back to when he had caught Arthur. The child had been playing with a pack of bunnies, covered from head to toe in dirt and mud.

"Good luck with it then," Francis told him, still trying to sooth a restless Arthur.

"I'll need all the luck I can get," Roman Empire said with a slight chuckle, remembering when he had tried to get to Arthur's brothers. The nations, who were a lot older than Arthur, had attacked him with rocks and arrows.

"I'd better bring him to bed. If Arthur doesn't get a full nights sleep then he gets very cranky." Francis said, lifting Arthur up from his seat. The green eyes tot squirmed and grasped the sleeve of Francis's tunic tightly.

"Alright, good night then," Roman Empire replied, grinning as the two nation under his rule departed from the room towards Francis's chambers. He then decided to check up on his other territories before turning in himself.

Meanwhile, Francis carried Arthur to his chambers. Beside his big bed, there was a smaller bed with wooden sides so the Brit would not roll off the bed in his sleep. He set Arthur down and began dressing his 'baby brother' in his night clothes.

"Be still now, it is time to go to bed," Francis told him in a hushed whisper. Arthur recognized that word and his eyelids suddenly began to feel droopy. The toddler's mouth formed into a small 'o and yawned before muttering some unrecognizable word.

"You're sleepy aren't you?" Francis asked with a grin. Arthur gazed at him tiredly, using a fist to rub at his eyes. The French nation chuckled and laid down the nation in his little bed, tucking the warm blankets around him. "Goodnight mon lapin," Francis cooed, poking Arthur in the tummy. The tot gave a small squeal and pushed the teen's hand away. The older nation grinned. "Hmm, ticklish are we?" He poked Arthur's stomach again, and the small nation instantly snapped something in his foreign language and slapped at Francis's hand.

"Alright, alright, I wont poke you anymore. Goodnight Arthur," Francis repeated, tucking the covers more securely around the smaller one. He then climbed into his own bed. Arthur however, still laid awake. His mind was trying to make sense of how his life had changed so drastically.

Arthur did not like this new strange life. He had much preferred living in the forest with his brothers. Even if they sometimes picked on him, at least he was free to run about and play with the fairies and animals. Not once had he encountered a fairy in this large castle so far. It had been quite a surprise the day he had been taken from his forest. He had been playing with a group of bunnies, when all in the sudden a large pair of hands came out of nowhere and scooped him right up.

Roman Empire was the one who had caught him. He had smiled at Arthur, and spoke funny words to him that the little nation didn't understand. He was also riding a large creature that looked just like a unicorn, only it didn't have a horn! Had this big scary man chopped it off or something?

That had been a week or so ago though. Since then he had barely even seem Roman Empire, except for earlier of course. Instead he had to deal with Francis. That annoying older nation watched him constantly, so he was never able to try and go back to his real home. For some reason though, day by day, he was beginning to feel more at ease around the strange teenager with wavy blonde hair and eyes the color of the blue ocean. Perhaps it was because he was being cared for so tenderly, unlike anything he had ever experienced.

Suddenly he felt the overwhelming need to be held. Knowing that he wouldn't be understood if he used his own language, Arthur settled for giving a soft whine.

"What is it Arthur? Are you alright?" Francis asked straight away, not yet asleep. Arthur responded by holding his arms out as an indication to be picked up. Francis complied, swooping up the tot and settling him in the big bed. He smiled as the little nation settled into sleep.

**a/n: Sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories...I'm working on them I promise! I have a writers block, and my family has been giving me crap lately, sucky excuses I know. Anyway, hope this was okay. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I wasn't even sure if people would like this or not.**

**Baby England for the WIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have a fun time hunting, Antonio! Make sure to catch some rabbit, then the cooks will make us stew." Francis said to his friend, watching as the Spaniard finished putting a loaf of bread into his shoulder sack.

"Don't worry, I will!" Antonio promised. "I'll see you both later!"

With that, the Spanish nation walked past Francis and Arthur, who had still barely grown despite being under Roman Empires care for almost two years. After Antonio left, Francis smiled down at the toddler and ruffled his hair.

"Where he go?"

The French nation inwardly smiled with pride at Arthur's words. It had taken him forever to coax Arthur into speaking their language. After a few months of taking care of him it was clear that the tot understood when others were saying. He was just stubborn, and wouldn't speak whenever Francis prompted him. Arthur would instead just point to something he wanted, or fuss when he was irritated.

Just recently though, he had started communicating verbally. Francis was had been extremely pleased when Arthur had first spoke (calling him a frog of all things) and considered it his greatest accomplishment yet. Arthur's sentences were still iffy and he didn't speak all the time, but it was a great improvement.

"Antonio went hunting. He will explore the forest for food." Francis explained, petting Arthur's head in reward for speaking. Antonio honestly didn't need to hunt since the Roman palace already had much food, he just enjoyed it since it improved his weapon skills.

Arthur contemplated the older nation's words. Antonio was going into the forest? He really missed the forest, and that was where the fairies and unicorns were, along with his brothers! But...Francis never allowed him to be by himself unless he was just in the front yard of their home, and never was he permitted to play in the forest. According to Francis, forests were 'full of wild dangerous beasts.' Still, he could always push his luck.

"I go too?" He asked, looking up eagerly.

"No, you're not going. You and I will stay here, and have some lunch." Francis told him, taking Arthur's small hand into his own as he led him into the dining room.

Of course now Arthur was in an irritated mood. It wasn't fair that he was never allowed to go anywhere outside their home. Francis never took him into town for anything, because if they needed something then a servant or slave would just go get it. Now too mad to talk, Arthur gave a low whine when Francis offered him some fruit.

"Use your words Arthur. You say no thank you." Francis scolded lightly. After all, it was barbaric to make animal noises, and Arthur was now to be a good little civilized country who did as he was told. Even though it had been a couple of years, Roman Empire was still having some trouble going after Arthur's wild older brothers.

Arthur only whined again, shoving Francis's hand that held the fruit away. Francis gently tapped Arthur's hand and scolded him for shoving. The toddler only responded by slapping at him instead. Two whole years and Francis still hadn't tamed his hitting. At least he didn't bite anymore...

"You do _not _hit! Apologize right now, or you can skip lunch and dinner and spend the rest of the day in your room." Francis said sternly, firmly grabbing Arthur's hand and pulling it back to his side. Arthur squirmed a bit, looking down and kicking at his chair.

"Sorry," He finally muttered.

"That's alright," Francis said, his gaze softening. "Now finish your meal."

After eating, Francis kept Arthur occupied by giving him some wooden toys to play with. A few days ago Roman Empire had dropped by to see how things were, and he had also given Francis a box of toys for Arthur to play with. The toys had used to belong to Rome's two grandsons, but apparently they didn't play with them much anymore. Arthur had instantly fell in love with the toys though, especially the newly crafted toy animals. They had been hand carved, and painted delicately.

Francis relaxed back into a chair by the fire, a drink in his hand. It was always exhausting to look after Arthur. The child was just like a rabbit now that he thought about it. Very adorable, but very fast and good at getting into trouble. _'He's my little rabbit' _Francis thought to himself. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Arthur toddled over to him, grasping a fistful of Francis's tunic.

"What is it Arthur?" He asked patiently.

"I want the forest," Arthur told him with a pout.

"The forest is too dangerous to go into at your age. Why do you want to go back so bad?" Francis asked him.

"Brothers," Arthur told him in one word. Francis instantly felt a bit of jealously rising up inside. He wanted to go back to his brothers? How could they even be called that? They obviously hadn't taken good care of Arthur. It was he who made sure the child was warm and well fed!

"Those brutes will not be staying in the forest for long. Besides, I am your brother!" Francis told him quickly. Arthur blinked with wide eyes.

"You are my brother?"

"Yes, yes I am." Francis answered, scooping Arthur up into his lap. The toddler fidgeted for a moment before relaxing. He decided that maybe this wasn't so bad.

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait! I hope this was okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hold still Arthur!" Francis insisted as he hurried to straighten the tunic that the younger nation wore. Arthur let out a small whine, shaking his head back and fourth.

"Feels itchy," He whimpered.

"It's just the material. Besides, you only have to wear it for today. Don't you want to look nice when Roman Empire and his grandsons come and visit?" The French nation asked, letting go of the boy. Arthur now looked somewhere around four years old, and it had been three years since he'd been brought here. He was adorable, not yet outgrowing his baby fat which was all too precious.

"No. I don't want them to visit," Arthur told him. He still didn't like Rome, and he certainly didn't want to have to dress up like this just because the stupid powerful nation was visiting. Apparently though he had to, because according to Francis the Roman Empire was really going to see how far he had been trained into the Roman culture.

"Arthur, I know you don't like him that much. You're going to have to deal with it though. Besides, his grandsons are around your age so you'll have some playmates. Wont that be nice?"

"No," Arthur answered with a shake of his head.

"How do you know? You haven't even met them!" Francis pointed out, smoothing down Arthur's hair and sighing when the sandy blonde locks refused to lay flat down. "Now, do you remember what we went over? Use your manners, make sure to speak properly, and don't be rude. Got it?"

"Yes," Arthur sighed. "I know."

"Good," Francis responded, patting the boy's head. "He should be here at any time."

Sure enough, not more than ten minutes later Roman Empire arrived. He stood as tall and mighty as ever, but this time two little boys stood next to him. One had both dark brown hair and eyes,and stood a little taller than the other boy. His lips were crossed into a scowl, and his arms were folded. The other boy looked almost the same except he was shorter, and his hair and eyes were a lighter brown. He smiled instead of scowling. They both had a hair curl that was just like their grandfather's.

"Francis, how good to see you!" Rome said cheerfully, patting the French nation on the shoulder. He then looked down to Arthur, who was clutching onto Francis's tunic sleeve, and smiled. "It's great to see you too little one. How have you been faring?"

After a little nudge from Francis, Arthur pouted but stepped forward slightly, lowering his head. "It is very good to see you too sir. I am well thank you, and you?"

The words that fell from Arthur's mouth had been rehearsed many times over the previous week, but Francis was pleased to see that he didn't mess up the words. Rome obviously looked pleased too, judging by the way he was beaming down at Arthur.

"What an excellent job you've done with him Francis! It's almost impossible to tell that just a few years ago he was a wild little brute. I am very pleased with your progress!"

"Thank you Rome," Francis replied, putting a hand on Arthur's head. "So these are your grandsons, yes? I remember meeting them quite awhile ago."

"Why yes, of course!" Rome said excitedly. "This here is Romano, and here is my sweet younger grandson Feliciano! They were both very excited to make the trip! I'm sure they and Arthur will get along wonderfully."

"That's great! Oh, the servants have finished with dinner. How about we all eat?" Francis suggested.

A few minutes later everyone sat down at the large table. A few other countries ruled by Rome were present was well, including Spain. As all the older countries talked about boring things, Arthur got bored and studied Feliciano, who sat to his left. The Italian child was eating some sort of noodle recipe, along with cooked rabbit meat topped with vegetables covered in vinegar.

Feliciano must have noticed that Arthur was staring, for he smiled back and giggled. "Do you want to share my pasta? It's really good!"

Arthur was a little taken aback at being spoken too. He roughly shook his head and took a bite out of his own food. Francis, who was sitting on the other side of Arthur, sharply jabbed him in the ribs. "You say _no thank you_!" He hissed into his ear. That was when Arthur realized everyone was staring at him.

"No thank you," Arthur said grudgingly, kicking his feet against his chair. Thankfully the attention was off him as the older nations went back to chatting. He caught Romano glaring at him from a few seats away, so he glared back. He wasn't really liking these nations at all. Maybe because they were related to Rome, or maybe just because of the way they acted.

Thankfully dinner was finished, but things got bad when Francis lifted Arthur up off his seat, setting him on the floor beside Feliciano and Romano.

"Why don't you boys go play? Arthur, how about you show them your toys?" Francis suggested.

"Why?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound rude. In reality he definitely didn't want these idiots touching his play toys. They would probably break them or something.

"Because it is a nice thing to do. Now go on," Francis said, lightly pushing Arthur in the direction of the chest in which Arthur's toys were kept. The child sighed, but decided that it wasn't in his best interest to pull a fit. If he acted rudely in front of Roman Empire then Francis would probably punish him.

He knelt down in front of the chest, slowly opening it. Many of his wooden carved animals were inside, as well as a sack of marbles, and a few balls that were normally played with outside. He gathered them all into his hands and dumped them on the ground in front of the two brothers.

"You don't have a lot of toys," Feliciano commented cheerfully. "Grandpa Rome always gets us a bunch of new toys, all the time!"

There was an awkward silence as Arthur didn't say anything back. He was a little offended by the comment, but obviously Feliciano didn't know how rude it sounded.

"This is boring!" Romano spoke up. "I want to go home!"

Again, Arthur only watched with a glare that seemingly intimidated Romano. Feliciano occupied himself by picking up Arthur's wooden horse, making it walk across the stone floor. Romano soon followed suit, choosing to play with some of the soldiers. Arthur watched them carefully to make sure that they wouldn't break them.

"How come you aren't playing?" Feliciano asked after a few minutes.

"I don't want to," Arthur finally spoke, still standing over them.

The rest of the evening was much spent like this. Arthur eventually succumbed to the childish need to play, and had joined Feliciano in playing with the toy animals. Finally, much to Arthur's relief, Rome called to his grandsons and told them that they were leaving soon.

"I am very pleased with you Francis. Arthur is practically all the way civilized. His citizens have also stopped most of their rioting, and are adapting well. I'll be back to visit in a few months." Rome said.

"Of course," Francis replied. "Arthur, say goodbye to your friends."

Friends? Arthur certainly didn't view them as his friends, but tiredly waved and said goodbye. When they were out of the home, he finally sighed with relief and rubbed at his eyes.

"You're tired aren't you?" Francis asked, amused as he picked up his little charge. Arthur responded by laying his head on Francis's shoulder.

"Alright then, time for bed. You did a fantastic job, and for a reward we are going into town tomorrow, and you can choose one new toy."


End file.
